Precious Time
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Uma noite fria e um quarto onde um casal conversa sobre seus planos para o futuro. Oneshot SasuSaku.


Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-san.

**Precious time**

A noite estava escura e fria e não se via ninguém nas silenciosas ruas de Konoha. Todos estavam em suas casas dormindo... Todos, menos um casal que se encontrava em um quarto onde o frio não parecia incomodar. Para um rapaz de olhos ônix e cabelos espetados e uma garota de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, a noite estava pegando fogo.

Sasuke e Sakura pareciam um só em meio aos lençóis da cama. Suspiros e gemidos ecoavam dentro do pequeno cômodo. Após terem chegado aos céus, se deitam um de frente para o outro abraçados.

– Você não acha loucura o que estamos fazendo? – pergunta o Uchiha enquanto dava um demorado beijo na testa de sua companheira.

– Por que? – indaga a Haruno sem compreender.

– Bem, é faz apenas três meses que voltei. Pra você não é cedo demais?

Sakura acaricia seu cabelo e o olha com ternura, respondendo em seguida:

– Não... Eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa. Pra mim esses são os momentos que mais esperei em toda minha vida.

Com um singelo sorriso, o moreno passa a mão pela sua nuca da namorada e a puxa para um beijo. O que não acontece, pois o mesmo é parado pela jovem que pergunta.

– Por que me perguntou Sasuke-kun? Você acha cedo demais?

Sorrindo ele fecha os olhos e aproveita por alguns segundos o momento, antes de responder.

– Apenas queria ter certeza.

– Certeza do que? – quis saber a kunoichi confusa.

– De que não levaria um "não"! – diz olhando para a cara intrigada que Sakura estava lhe mostrando, e percebendo, em seguida, que era mais cômica do que imaginava, começando a rir descontrolado.

– Do que está rindo?

– Você é maravilhosa mesmo fazendo essa cara de cego perdido em tiroteio. – explica o jovem para a namorada que retribui com um grande bico de indignação.

– Mas eu não estou te entendendo...

Meio aborrecida, meio divertida a Haruno senta-se na cama, sendo logo imitada pelo Uchiha que ao fazê-lo inicia também um série de caricias na garota.

– O que estou dizendo irritante, é que se você não acha cedo fazermos amor, então não vai achar cedo se eu te pedir para casar comigo.

– Você está me pedindo em casamento? – pergunta surpresa.

– Sim. Por que? Pra isso você acha cedo? – quis saber sentindo uma pitada de desapontamento.

– Não é isso! – Esclarece rápido - É que você... Me pedindo em casamento é tão... Anti-Sasuke.

– Eu amo você, pode não parecer mas sempre te amei. – declarou-se.

– Hum disso eu duvido. Quando você estava com Orochimaru, se esqueceu completamente de mim. – retrucou a Haruno.

– Eu não queria envolver você naquilo – disse abraçando-a pela cintura e em seguida sussurra sedutoramente – Você é inesquecível.

A jovem sente seu corpo arrepiar com a respiração dele em seu pescoço, mas não tem tempo para saborear a sensação, porque logo o escuta rir.

– Está rindo de novo? E do que agora? – aborreceu-se a jovem.

– Que você vai ter que se acostumar, se aceitar meu pedido eu vou sussurrar no seu ouvido e respirar no seu pescoço todas as noites.

Desta vez foi ela quem riu.

– Bem, então acho que vou me arrepiar todas as noites.

– Isto é um sim? – concluiu o Uchiha.

– Talvez. Você sabe que isso vai mudar completamente nossas vidas, não sabe?

Lentamente, Sasuke a deita, ficando por cima desta e a fitando profundamente nos olhos revela:

– Só quero garantir você pra mim. A família que desejo formar, quero que seja com você.

Sakura ri fazendo-o rir também. Estavam ambos felizes e completos agora, com seus sonhos finalmente realizados.

"Pra falar a verdade, eles não esperaram o casamento pra começar a fazer a família..."

**Owari**

Gente eu sei que ficou curto e melado, mas eu ando meio sem inspiração e essa história eu não tava conseguindo tirar da cabeça. Bem, eu também tava devendo uma fic para Uchiha Neko que sempre lê minhas toscas fics e deixa maravilhosas reviews, Neko-chan esta dedico pra vc tá!

Dêem um discontinhu pra mim... e deixem uma reviewzinha só pra saber que leram... rsrs, onegai shimassu minna!!!

bjão


End file.
